Lying through pain of love and fear
by redhead1608
Summary: Marc just meets Destiny and started to crush, but she has secrets hiding and waiting to come out. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any strong Medicine Characters

A/n: i hope you enjoy

"You know what Jordan, were over!" Destiny screamed, as he pushed her into the bleachers in the gym.

"Destiny, you were never there for me, and you can never do any better. You want to know why" and he took a deep breath because he was so angry "because know one in their right mind could ever love you"

A year later:

"Destiny, why wont you go out with me" Corey whined.

Destiny went to answer but when she opened her mouth, somebody answered for her.

"Maybe because she doesn't want to Corey, not everyone is into the tough jerk, I mean jock type" Marc smirked, Destiny started to giggle, and Corey got mad.

"Marky boy, you have a lot of nerve" and he walked away.

"Thank you" she said as she shut her locker and they started walking down the hallway.

"No problem, so how long has Corey been bugging you?"

"Ever since I got here" she sighed, "I mean I just got out of a relationship and its too soon for another one, and he's just so persistent"

"I know, but you have to be careful because most of the guys in this school are persistent, especially when it comes to a beautiful girl like you"

Destiny only smiled and blushed a little. It was the end of the day and Marc walked her outside and they said goodbye. Marc left Destiny and started walking to the clinic where he always went after school

"Destiny" someone called

Destiny turned around and rolled her eyes knowing that it was going to be Corey standing there. "Hi Corey"

"You know I see you and Delgado are talking a lot"

"Delgado?" she said confused not knowing what Marc's last name was.

"Marc"

"Yah, so what" she said wondering why he really cared that much.

"Well I think that you should stop hanging around him"

"And why is this, he's a nice guy"

"Because you're my girl and I don't like seeing you flirting with other guys" he said and grabbed her wrist.

"I am not your girl and I can flirt with any guy that I want to. Get off of me"

Corey twisted her wrist until Destiny let out a yelp in pain. Corey dropped her wrist and said "Tell anyone and something much worst will happen." This threat scared Destiny, she started to tremble as he walked away.

Instead of getting on her late bus, Destiny walked to the Free Clinic that she saw when her mom and her drove into town. It wasn't a short walk, and she was scared that Corey would find her. Destiny's wrist was throbbing and was in pain.  
_  
Destiny's POV:  
I promised myself that I would never let another guy hurt me. Look at where I am again, my wrist throbbing in pain and this time, it was by a guy that I wasn't even dating, not like it was much better if I was dating him. I mean how do I get all these guys that abuse me attracted to me._

Destiny could see the Clinic in site now…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Marc was walking around bored so he decided to go see Lana.

"Hey Lana"

"Hey kid, what's up" she said while looking at the computer screen.

"Nothing bored as usual"

Lana was about to say something when Lu came out. "Lana how do you read this chicken scratch?"

Marc walked away when Lu and Lana started to talk and went up to the roof where Peter had made a little garden.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Destiny walked into the clinic and saw two ladies talking by the desk. Lana looked up and said "Can I help you hunny?"

"Yes I was wondering if I could see the free clinic doctor, she said shyly"

"Of course you can, follow me" as they started walking into Lu's office. "My name is doctor Delgado, but you can call me Lu. What seems to be the problem?" Lu asked as Destiny hopped onto the examination table.

"My wrist, I think I might have sprained it" Destiny said.

"Okay, let's take a look. Now what is your name?"

"Destiny Weathers" she answered.

"Well Destiny it is in fact a sprain wrist now how did you manage this?" Lu asked while looking into her eyes and could see the fear in her eyes.

"I um, I fell and I put my hand out to catch my fall and I guess I landed wrong" she lied.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Marc had finally come downstairs to see Destiny walking out of Lu's office with her wrist wrapped. He jogged up to her "Destiny what happened?"

"Marc, what are you doing here?" she asked memorized that Marc the person that saved her before was once again there.

"Dr. Delgado is my mom, now what happened?" he curious, he was starting to really like her.

"I fell is all" she lied again, wow she was making a record for the most lying in one day.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yah, it's just a sprain, it will be fine in a couple of weeks"

Marc and Destiny started to walk outside Ritten House. "So do you want me to walk you home" Marc asked nervously with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know I mean I wouldn't want to make you go out of your way and plus I wouldn't want Corey to get mad"

_Destiny's POV:  
Marc is so sweet and caring and I would love for him to walk me home. But I'm just so afraid that I might let it slip how I really hurt my wrist and I don't want to get Corey upset considering I am "his girl", but u really want to be Marc's girl.  
_  
End

"Dest, don't worry about it I wouldn't be going out of my way and plus I usually leave the clinic around now anyways. About Corey don't worry about him he doesn't deserve nor needs you. I mean I do" and Marc gently rested his hands on her cheeks brought his lips close to hers and kissed her.

_Marc's POV:  
Oh, my gosh what am I doing, I mean we just started talking, but her lips are so and irresistible.  
End _

Destiny's POV:  
He is so good looking and his lips against mine I really feel something, but I'm with Corey, but Marc is so. I don't know he just makes me feel important, like I'm a somebody.  
End

They released and just stared into each other's eyes. "Marc I'm with Corey, I'm so sorry." Destiny said sadly.

a/n: any oppions on what should happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Strong Medicine characters.

A/N: Sorry it took soo long, hope you enjoy and i am in need of a beta reader!

Chapter 2

"Marc I'm so sorry" Destiny said wishing that it didn't hurt so bad, but knowing that it hurt him just as much.

Marc put his hand up to his lips and then just shook his head. "Dest, you know what it's whatever, umm, well I'm going to get going now. If you want to walk with me fine, if you don't its whatever"

"Marc I never meant to hurt you, I mean" she paused and looked her wrist and then looked at who she was giving up.

"What Destiny… I mean maybe it was too soon to kiss, but I felt something between us. If you're coming come on, it's getting late and I don't want you walking by yourself"

Destiny didn't say anything she just led Marc in the direction of her house.

Destiny's POV:  
I can't believe I didn't say anything I'm so stupid. I mean I felt something too.  
End Marc and Destiny didn't say anything, until they arrived on her street.

"I hope that I'm not making you go to far out of your way" Destiny said breaking the silence.

"Your not, I mean I live on this street anyways" "Really, well right over here is my apartment"

"Well that makes two of us"

She nodded in response, and they walked up the stairs. "Well this is me"

"And I am right across the hall Destiny, so I'll see you tomorrow" Marc said and smile as he went into his apartment.

The next day at school:

"Where did you go yesterday?" Corey said as he slammed Destiny back up against the locker.

"I went to the free clinic after you sprain my wrist Corey, and then I walked home"

"Baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" and he brought his hand to her cheek, which made her flinch at first, and then he got really close to Destiny. Pressing his body close to hers and then kissed her on the lips. "I really am sorry"

Destiny didn't say anything; she just walked away and started to go to her next class. What Destiny didn't know was that Marc was around the corner listening to the whole conversation. In her next class which was math, a class that no one paid attention to; Marc came over to her.

"Hi Marc" Destiny said with this fake half smile.

"Destiny how did that happen?" he said looking straight at her wrist.

"I told you Marc, I fell" she said getting nervous

"Stop lying to me, I heard you in the hallway with Corey. How could you let him sprain your wrist and then lie about it, not only to my mom, but to me?"

"Marc I don't know, I just don't. But I'm not the type of girl that gets my guy in trouble."

"Destiny you shouldn't even be with him, I mean he doesn't treat you the way that you should be treated"

"And you can Marc, I mean I've been treated this way my whole life, why should I go for anything that's supposedly better when it might just turn out worse."

Destiny's POV: What am I saying I mean, he is so right. I should be with him I mean since when do I get bossed around by guys telling me that I have to go out with them" End "Destiny not every guy is going to hit you, and make you property" Marc said and then walked away.

The end of the day came soon and Corey demanded that he was going to Destiny's house with her.

"Baby come on, I need more time to see you. I mean we never see each other" and he kissed her cheek.

"I don't know Corey I mean I don't think today is a good day" she said looking at the ground, knowing that her mom wouldn't care because she was never home.

"Do you have plans with someone else?"

"no" she said quietly.

"Then it's settled, come on babe. I need to be home by 6, so I'll have to leave your house at 5" and they walked down the hallway towards the door.

Destiny's POV:  
I don't want to go home with him, I mean what is he going to want me to do? I don't want to do anything with him. Its bad enough to have his arm around me and his kisses full of lust and not love. I really am just a piece of property to him.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Marc walked into the clinic kind of bummed, all he could think about was Destiny and how much trouble she was getting herself into.

"Hey kid what's wrong"

"Lana, today is just not one of the best you know"

"I can relate I mean this damn computer just is so slow and freezes up." 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 As Destiny unlocked her door and they both entered, Destiny through her stuff on the kitchen table that was relatively clean. Corey walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

Flashback:

"Come on baby, lets go to the bedroom"

"James I don't want to, I'm just not ready"

"If you love me, you would have sex with me" and started to kiss her neck and moving his hands up and down her body.

"James stop"

"You know that you like it" he said seductively in her ear. End

"James stop" she hesitated for a second realizing that this time it wasn't James. "I mean Corey stop"

Corey pushed Destiny hard into the table in front of her. Then he turned her around and kept her backed up on the table so that he was right in her face and his body was pressed up against hers. "You're messing around with another guy"

"No" she said scared and quietly.

"THEN WHO THE HELL IS JAMES" he screamed and smacked her across the face. He didn't even let her answer. He moved closer to her, making her sit on the table. "You know what you don't have to explain you can make it up to me." He moved the hair out of Destiny's face and started kissing her as he brought his hands down to her breasts and rubbed them.

Destiny's POV: Why am I making myself go through this again with a guy that I don't even have friendship feelings for.  
End

Corey kept his lips attached, rubbing her breasts through her bra and shirt wasn't pleasure enough for him. He started to play with the bottom of her shirt. Destiny knew what this meant, she wanted him to feel satisfied and to forgive her for calling him James. Destiny moved her face away from his face and looked at him seductively. She knew how to turn guys on James had taught her all of this. She took his hands and put them on her knees. He went in closer to start kissing her again, while moving his hands up her legs.

"nah no" she said quietly and putting her finger on his lips. With his hands at her upper legs and his eyes stuck on hers, Destiny put her hands at the bottom of her shirt and lifts it up over her head. Corey's eyes had gotten wide at seeing Destiny on the table in her black bra. He pulled Destiny closer to her and started to spread little kisses from her jaw line down to her breasts. After going down to her breasts he pulled her even closer and went back up to her lips. After doing more kisses for about 3 minuets, he stopped and stared into her eyes. He kissed her harder, and brought his fingers down to her vagina and started to rub her softly.

Destiny's POV: Oh, my god, it feels so good, but I wish it wasn't him doing it. And I'm getting so close to moaning but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of getting me into any mood. But I just cant help it he knows what he is doing. End

Corey's POV:  
This girl will do anything to please me, and oh my god she is so sexy sitting on the kitchen table in her black bra. She has the biggest breasts that I have ever been able to see, touch or kiss. Her tongue is starting to pause as she kissing me she must be liking it.  
End

Destiny was just so close and he was making her feel so good. Destiny put her hands behind his neck and pushed closer to him. Making his fingers goes inside harder and she let out a moan.

Corey stopped kissing her and smiled, "it seems that you're in a good mood now." He carried her over to the couch; he rubbed her inside thigh and then lay on top of her. As they made out they Corey reached his hands behind her back and undid her bra and through it to the side. Destiny could feel him getting turned on, he was getting hard and it was rubbing up against her leg. Then Corey's phone rang, it was the alarm that he had set. Corey stood up and looked down at Destiny still laying there topless and totally exposed for him to look at. "My princess, god your upper body is delectable" grinning and then bending over kissed her and squeezed her breast. Corey looked down and noticed that he was up and he couldn't go home, let alone walk around erected. "Look at what you did to me" and he took her hand and placed it up against his jeans. "How am I suppose to go home like that, how, you bitch!"

Destiny stood up and covered her chest with her arm "I did that to you, you wanted me to, you're the one that wanted to have sex with me and we thank god didn't do that."

"Really" and he smacked her so hard that she fell back on the couch. "You don't ever talk to me like that again"

"You are not my father, and I don't want to be with you!" she screamed back at him.

He walked up to her and started hitting and kicking her, slapping her across the face. "You are mine, you hear me mine!" he screamed and he walked out the door

Destiny heard the door slam, she stayed curled up on the floor, crying as if this had never happened before…

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Marc was coming up from the stairs and putting his keys in the door when he heard crying. A crying that he never heard before when he had come home. He took his key from the door when he noticed that the crying was coming from Destiny's apartment, he also remembered seeing Corey on the street. He walked across the hall slowly and the knocked. He never got an answer, only heard the crying. He turned the knob and noticed that the door was unlocked so he let himself in. Marc saw Destiny's shirt on the floor and then saw her on the floor in a distance in front of him.

"Oh my god" he thought Marc jogged over to her. "Destiny what happened?" Marc saw that her back was bare, and red and all that she could do was cry. Marc took off his baby blue shirt and put it in front of her.  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Destiny noticed that the shirt that was placed in front of her was the same shirt that Marc was wearing that day in school. She lifted her good arm out and brought the shirt in so that it was covering her breast. With the shirt placed over her she rolled over slowly so that she was facing Marc who was in a tight white beater.

"Marc what are you doing here?"

"I heard someone crying and I came to see if you were alright now what happened?"

Destiny just shook her head as Marc assisted her in sitting up. Destiny then stared at the ground. Marc then walked to the kitchen and grabbed her shirt off the floor, figuring that she would rather wear a shirt with more room in it, he handed her, her shirt and then assisted her in putting his on.

"Dest, please tell me what happened"

Destiny looked up at Marc and said "Corey, that's what happened"

A/N: what do you think is going to happen next, give some ideas please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

A/n: sorry it took so long to update, please enjoy. I still do not have a beta reader so im sorry for any mistakes

Destiny sat on the floor next to Marc crying in his arms. "Why me, why me?" she kept questioning.

"I don't know Dest, I don't know" Marc answered; he didn't know what to say.

It was an hour of them just sitting on the floor Marc holding her in his arms, hoping that she wouldn't do anything to dramatic and just tell him what happened. After the silence had gone to long Destiny started to talk very quietly.

"Marc, you know what I was thinking when you kissed me?" she started shaking her head, wishing in a way that she had never said anything, or hoping that he didn't hear what she had just stated.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind I mean it wasn't important, I'm just mumbling and raving; you know wishing that the world would stop spinning in the wrong direction for me" Destiny started to stand up and walk towards the bathroom door. "Marc I appreciate you for sitting with me through the ruff, but I really just want to be alone now" she said with a tear going down her face. In a way she wished that she was stronger that she could state her emotions.

"Destiny I will always be here for you" he started to stand up and walk towards her "whether your with me or not you'll always be in my heart" he reach his hand up towards her face, she jumped a little never really feeling a good touch of a hand by a guy. He kissed her "always" he stated as he walked towards the door.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Corey was almost to his block, he knew that his dad was going to give him shit about being late, but what could he do. Like his dad taught him, he needed to show the girl who was boss and who was in control. He walked in the door and saw his dad sitting in his chair in the living room, with the beer in one hand. His dad was this big, strong, bald man that was like an enforcer rather that a father. He spoke his words through beating.

"Why you late?" he asked sternly, putting his beer down on the table with enough force to make the table shake.

"I was um…" Corey started to say.

"You were um… what" his dad yelled at him while standing up getting closer and closer to him.

"I was studying with this girl" he said quietly knowing that he couldn't straight up tell his dad that he was fooling around with his girlfriend.

"You were studying with a girl, really then where your books are?" he said while slamming the front door shut.

"There right here" Corey said while reaching around to show him.

His father pushed Corey to the ground "you don't ever be late when I tell you to come home ever! You hear me ever! I don't care if your studying playing basketball or having sex with a $300 hooker you be on time!" he screamed and started hitting him.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Destiny stood in the shower allowing the water to moisten her body, she thought of everything that happened today. _I'm sick of letting other people push me around, I can never tell my emotions to the ones that I like and then I get beat up all the times. It's like being with James all over again. When can I be happy when? And then there is Marc, now what can I do, what can I do? _

Destiny started to cry, she sat in the tub holding her knees to her naked chest. "Please god tell me why you are punishing me?"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Marc sat at his computer trying to write his English story but he couldn't get his mind off of Destiny. _Why would she ask me that question and then say never mind. What is she afraid of? When is she just going to trust me? I mean when I go to touch her, she jumps why does she think that everyone is going to hurt her. _

Lu walks in the door, he knew this before she walked in, because of the jingling of her keys before it opened. He knew that he needed to get something done, or she would ask him what he had been doing since 5:30 and it now being 8:45. He quickly wrote a whole bunch of mumble jumble.

"Marc, honey I'm home" she said loudly through the apartment.

"Hey mom, I'm just finishing up some homework" he yelled from the computer.

"Marc do you know the new neighbors across the hall?" Lu asks curiously.

"Yeah why" he asks knowing that for his mom to be talking, let alone knowing about new neighbors means something happened.

"Because I just talked to a young woman, whose teenage daughter that goes to your school is coming home with bruises and a sprain wrist one day. Her daughter won't tell her anything. Do you know anything?"

"No nothing mom, now I really have to concentrate on this" Marc said really wanting to get off the subject of Destiny and Corey.

"Okay, Okay" Lu said and then walked to the bathroom to take a shower before heading to bed. "Now Marc not too late on that computer"

"Okay mom" Marc yelled back.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Destiny's mom Carol walked into the apartment. _Damn it Destiny do you have to make such a mess, I'm not home enough but still. And of course you're in the shower._

Carol walked over to the bathroom door and knocked "Destiny, how much longer dear?"

Destiny cleared her throat "I'll be right out mom" Destiny stood up and turned the water up. As she stepped out of the shower she wrapped a pink towel around her body, making sure that she covered up all the bruises. Even though her mother had seen many of the bruising already she couldn't let her see anymore. Destiny walked over to the bathroom door and turned the knob before walking out. She looked both ways to see if her mom was around. "Mom it's all yours" she said before racing into her room closing and locking the door behind her.

"Thank you baby, oh and honey next time could you please not leave a mess in the kitchen anymore"

"Okay, sorry mom" Destiny called through her door, as her back leaned up against it; trying to hold her tears back. She couldn't let her mother hear or see that anything was wrong, or they would have to move again and run away from all the problems of the world.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The next day at school, Destiny tried to stay clear of everyone but it was only a matter of time before she would run into someone. It was third period and she had all the luck so far, she hadn't run into Corey or Marc or even a teacher that would ask any questions. Destiny got the sudden fear that someone was watching her or coming near her and she took her science book out of her locker. She looked behind her and saw Corey heading her way. Destiny quickly slammed her locker and walked vastly down the hallway, just to get away from Corey even though she would be late for class. With looking back and forth between looking in front of her and behind her she ran right into someone dropping her books to the ground.

Destiny looked in front of her to see who she had bumped into and no other was it than Marc. "I'm so sorry Marc, my mind was in another world" she said adding on a weak smile.

"Dest, its okay, its not like I've never been bumped into before. So who were you running away from?"

"I, I, wasn't running away from anyone. I was hurrying to my next class." Destiny lied.

"Destiny we're in the same" Marc paused for a second for the bell "like I was saying we're in the same class, and the room is that way" he pointed in the opposite direction that she was walking.

Destiny let out a breath knowing that she got caught in a lie "Corey" she said point blankly.

"Come on I'll walk with you; he'll won't do anything with me with you"

Destiny didn't try to fight it. Marc walked on the side that was closest to Corey. They both gave each other a dirty look as they walked past each other. Marc knew that Destiny didn't even look at his face so he didn't tell her that he had bruising.

"See Dest everything will be okay" Marc said and put his arm around her.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Corey was trying to catch up with Destiny and then he saw it. Marc putting his arm around her and her giggling and smiling at him. "That fucking bitch" he said angrily and punch the near by locker. "You wait bitch, you wait until after school."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I dont own!_

_Knock, Knock_

"Coming, hold on" Marc said as he ran towards the door. Marc opened the door and saw two police men standing behind it. "Can I help you officers?" Marc asked politely.

"Yes are you Marc Delgado?" the more round and bold looking man asked as he and his kind of cute female partner held out their badges, "I'm detective Shields and this is detective Ramon".

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked leaning up against the door.

"Do you know your neighbors across the hallway" the man looked at his little notebook and squinting his eyes "the Weathers?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Marc answered "why, did something happen to Destiny or her mom?" Marc asked worried.

"Do you know them very well?"

"Destiny goes to school with me and of course lives across the hall, now can you please tell me if everything is okay" Marc pleaded with them.

"Destiny was found by the library beaten pretty badly, in fact right now she is in the hospital"

_Marc's POV: _

_Oh my god, is she okay, I should have never let her go to the library by herself. I hope that she is okay, or I could never forgive myself. Who would want to hurt such a sweet girl…? Corey. _

_End._

"Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Destiny?" Detective Ramon asked.

Marc took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, not sure if he should say anything. He didn't know what they already knew and yet in a way he didn't care. He may not have known Destiny, but he didn't want her to hurt any longer.

"Marc, keeping information from us isn't only obstructing justice but it is also hurting Destiny" she said as they started to walk away, it was pulling at his nerves.

"Corey" he said.

"And who is Corey?" the detectives asked him.

_Flashback: _

_Walking out of the free clinic after spraining her wrist; Marc offered to walk her home._

"_I wouldn't want Corey to get mad" Destiny said to him. _

"_Don't worry about Corey, he doesn't need, nor does he deserve a girl like you." Marc answered back and he stepped forwards putting his hands on her cheeks and bringing his face close to hers and brought his lips to hers and kissed her. Marc felt this spark, this connection between them. _

_When they moved apart he stared into her eyes. Destiny looked down "I'm sorry Marc, but I'm dating Corey, I'm so sorry"_

_End. _

"Corey is Destiny's boyfriend" Marc answered.

"Do you have any belief that Corey would hurt her?" the detectives asked.

"He sprain her wrist before, but she didn't tell anyone that he did it, but me" Marc answered.

"Thank you for your time Marc, and if we have anymore questions, we'll be in touch.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Destiny opened her eyes to see Dr. Delgado walking in the room.

"Welcome back" she said friendly.

"Wha, what happened Dr. Delgado?" she asked hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Call me Lu and the police found you near the library, now do you remember anything that happened.

_Flashback: _

"_Jenny" this voice yelled at her as she walked up the hill going to the library. _

_Jenny turned around "what do you want?" _

"_You've been fooling around haven't you, you slut!" _

"_No, and like its any of your business" Jenny screamed back. _

"_Not my business. You my girl everything you do is my business" he yelled at her and started to get close to her. He pushed on her books hard so that they fell to the ground; he put his arm around her back and pushed her up close to him. He forcefully started to kiss her. When he released her lips she slapped him hard across the face. _

"_Don't kiss me or touch me ever again" she screamed at him wiping of her lips. _

"_Don't kiss you or touch you. Ha, that's pretty funny" he said stepping closer to her. "You always had a sense of humor" _

_End._

"No, I don't remember anything" Destiny lied back.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Marc rushed into the free clinic, "Lana, where is my mom?" he asked out of breath.

"Marc, what's wrong and I don't know she was going to see someone in the hospital."

"My friend Destiny is in the hospital, the police came by the apartment and started asking me questions and told me that someone beat her up" Marc said out of breath.

"First of all sit down and wait here for your mom and she'll tell you anything that she can."

Marc sat down and saw Peter walking towards them when Lana was looking at her computer screen, Marc ran over to him. "Peter do you know where my mom is?"

"Yah, she's in room 236, why?"

Marc didn't answer him; he just raced up the stairs. When he finally found the right room he was out of breath.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Detective Shields and Ramon found themselves double checking the address for Corey before walking up to the door.

"It's the right address lets go" Ramon said as they both started to open their doors and walk up to the house. They knocked on the door to receive no response, but they heard noise inside so Detective Shields pounded on the door, finally Corey answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Corey asked hoping that they did not wake up his father that was sleeping.

"Yes I'm Detective Ramon and this is Detective Shields and we have some questions for you"

"About what?" he said defensively.

"Destiny Weathers" Shields answered

"What about her?" Corey said turning the door a little bit more.

"Well she was found beaten by the library, and we would like to know what you know about it" Shields stated.

"I don't know anything about it, she's my girlfriend but this time I didn't beat her up."

"So have beaten her up before and gave her a sprain wrist?" Ramon asked interested in his answer.

"Well, yes, when she tries to deny me or doesn't finish the job; only when she sincerely deserves it and the sprain wrist was an accident" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"No women deserves to be beaten" Shields stated and gave him a glare.

"Well Detectives answer me this, did Destiny say that I beat her?"

"No, when we went to the hospital she wasn't up yet"

"Then how did you find out that we are dating?"

"Marc Delgado"

"Well that figures, he has a thing for Destiny. Always has. I mean Destiny and I got into a fight on Friday night and here comes Monday Marc was like sheltering her away from me and they were flirting with each other.

"Thank you that will be all for now" Detective Ramon said and they both walked to the car as Corey walked into the house. "That gives us a motive, he was jealous that Destiny was flirting with Marc, knowing that Marc has a thing for her."

"Well lets go see if Destiny is up yet" and they moved away from the house.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Destiny are you okay" Marc asked as he entered the room.

Destiny turned her head and saw Marc, he made her smile, he was always there to comfort her. "Yah, I'm fine, how'd you know that I was here?"

"I'm going to leave and let you two talk" Lu said and exited the room.

"Detectives came to the apartment and asked me questions"

Marc was still standing by the door "Come in and sit down next to me" Destiny said, wanting Marc's company more than anyone's.

"Who did this to you Destiny?" Marc asked, since he always wanted to protect her, but he always ended up coming to late.

"I, I don't know Marc" she shuddered to say.

"Are you covering for him again?"

"No, Marc" she saw him give her this look like don't be yanking my chain. "No it wasn't Corey."

"Okay" he said and put his hand on top of Destiny's. Destiny smiled at the gesture.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The Detectives parked the car and started to head up to Destiny's room. When they got to the room they couldn't believe what they had seen…. Marc and Destiny were kissing!

"I can see why the boyfriend would want to do it now" Shields whispered to Ramon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine

The detectives were in shock, they couldn't believe the site in front of them. Detective Shields cleared her throat as they stepped closer in the room.

Marc and Destiny broke apart, not only because of the noise, but because they both needed some air. Marc stared into her eyes as she looked back into his.

_Flashback: _

"_Destiny are you okay" Marc asked as he entered the room. _

_Destiny turned her head and saw Marc, he made her smile, he was always there to comfort her. "Yah, I'm fine, how'd you know that I was here?" _

"_I'm going to leave and let you two talk" Lu said and exited the room. _

"_Detectives came to the apartment and asked me questions" _

_Marc was still standing by the door "Come in and sit down next to me" Destiny said, wanting Marc's company more than anyone's. _

"_Who did this to you Destiny?" Marc asked, since he always wanted to protect her, but he always ended up coming to late. _

"_I, I don't know Marc" she shuddered to say. _

"_Are you covering for him again?" _

"_No, Marc" she saw him give her this look like don't be yanking my chain. "No it wasn't Corey." _

"_Okay" he said and put his hand on top of Destiny's. Destiny smiled at the gesture. _

"_Marc" she said in a tremble, while interlocking their fingers together. _

"_Yeah Dest?" she said and moved a stray piece of hair out of her face. _

"_I never…I never wanted to" she stopped and just looked into her eyes. _

"_Keep going Destiny" Marc erged and placed his other hand over their interlocked one. _

_Destiny saw everything that she wanted in his eyes, and everything that she needed in her heart sitting right next to her. "I never wanted to be with Corey, I always wanted to be with you." Marc smiled when he heard the words that he so badly wanted to hear. "When you kissed me that day, that was everything I ever wanted, and I felt something with you" she smiled and giggled at the shocked but happy look on his face. "Marc say something, tell me what you're thinking!" she said with a shy smile on her face. _

_Marc just smiled as he brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it. He smiled and gave her a little nervous laugh, he brought there faces closer and kissed her, like he never kissed anyone else before._

_End_

"Destiny Weathers" Destiny turned her attention away from Marc and towards the people at the door.

"Yes" Destiny said not knowing who they were or why they were.

"I'm Detective Ramon and this is my partner Detective Shields we would like to talk to you about what happened" he said.

"I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to report anything" Destiny said with a strong voice.

"What Dest" Marc said confused.

"Marc stop" she said putting her finger over his lips. "You can leave now detectives" she said with her eyes starting to water.

The detectives looked at each other and then Detective Shields stepped forward. "If you change your mind Destiny give me a call" she said while handing her, her card before walking out the door.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"I can't believe that she wouldn't talk to us" Shields said as they opened the car door and sat on the hot seats.

"Maybe she was scared" Ramon offered.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Good that bitch didn't say anything, I knew that she wouldn't" and then he ran down the street.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After Marc went home, Destiny's mother came in after her shift.

"Destiny are you okay baby, I tried to come as soon as I could but you know how hard that is" she said with guilty smile.

"Yah mom I understand" Destiny said and then looked away.

"Dest don't be like that…baby, so what did the Detectives say, are they going to arrest the person who did this to you" she said putting her hands over hers.

Destiny had to take a deep breath before telling her mom what she had to tell her. "Mom I didn't report it"

"You what!" she screamed "Why the hell not, look at you, you're broken and bruised and scratched. And who's going to pay for it!" she was livid.

"Mom this is embarrassing enough without people knowing my business, I don't want to have to move again."

"And you think that I do, you think that I enjoy having to pick up and move every time you get yourself in trouble with some stupid guy" she paused and looked into her daughters hurt eyes. "You know Dest I told you to be careful, do you just ignore everything I say to you."

"No mom" Destiny said almost in tears.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Corey" his father screamed over and over again. "You answer me boy."

Corey ran down the stairs not wanting to piss off his father anymore then he would already be. "Yeah dad" he answered.

"Who was at the door before?" he asked after sipping a beer and throwing the empty can on the floor. Corey knew that he would have to clean up anyways.

"It was the umm…" Corey started.

"It was the umm what… spit it out boy!" he yelled.

"The police!" Corey said, he was scared of his father.

"And they were here because?"

"This girl got beat up from the school and my name some how got involved."

His father chuckled "some how got involved, what do you mean somehow got involved. Did you do it and don't lie to me boy" he said pointing in his face.

"No dad, no" he screamed.

"Don't raise your voice at me boy" he said and started to beat him.

"I'm sorry dad…I'm sorry" he said quietly as the blows just kept coming.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Marc, I'm home" Lu called through the house. When she got no answer she called again "Marc, where are you?" she dropped her keys on the table. "Marc" she screamed.

As she walked into the living room she saw Marc asleep on the couch with headphones blaring music over his ears. _My sweet little boy she thought as she through a nearby blanket over him. _

Then Olivia's cell phone rang:

"Hello" she answered.

"Lu its Peter I went to go check on Destiny and she wasn't there!"


End file.
